


Laughter

by Lina_Crow_Kitten



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: Bounty Hunters, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/pseuds/Lina_Crow_Kitten
Summary: The old man turns to look at him, narrowing his eyes with a kind of ambiguous pleasure.
Relationships: "Manco" | The Man with No Name/Douglas Mortimer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge accepted! Written for my friend's prompt in the title.

"I think we might have a problem here." Manco chews at his cigar, then takes a drag and presses his side harder to the wall of the pub. He doesn't look at Colonel Mortimer when the other comes up from behind.

"What's wrong, my boy?"

"Remember the informant?"

"Of course you, put out your cigarette out on him." The old man stands next to Manko, trying to hide behind him, just in case, which is easy enough to do due to his partner's height.

"Look at the hotel." 

"Not ours, I hope."

"No, the third one, which you called a dive." 

Manco notices the old man's eyes skim over his profile as he walks around. Then it is Manco himself who looks at him as the old man stands in front of him and nods his head.

"Uh-hm" the old man mumbles, as he always does when he agrees with his partner's words.

Manko has already seen the man hanging from the balcony on a noose, so he doesn't let himself be distracted from Mortimer, who is probably already thinking about a solution to their problem.

"No one knows your name," Mortimer begins, " and no one has given you a nickname. All he could say about you is your wardrobe and that you are blond." 

"What do you suggest?"

"Change of clothes." The old man turns to look at him, narrowing his eyes with a kind of ambiguous pleasure.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I see you in the same thing all the time. I think it will be an interesting experience."

"Does the man in black say that to me?"

"I'm not teasing you, boy. Our profession encourages this. I was just wondering how any other clothes would look on you." 

Manco thinks Mortimer just wants to dress him up and feels an unpleasant pang. Mortimer doesn't like his appearance?

"Or can we just do it as usual, but vice versa? So that I'm the one who's lying in wait, not you?"

"Boy," Mortimer turns to him, pulling out his pipe, "can you just imagine sitting on the side-lines and not sticking your head out?" As soon as you hear a shot, you will immediately run out to check how things are going. You can't remain indifferent to what is happening — this is your strength — as always, he chooses his words wisely — we need to take it into account. We are partners with experience, we have everything already figured out."

Manco notices that Mortimer is not lighting his pipe, having got carried away with the wording of his sentence. Manco takes a match from his pocket and helps him.

"Well, if you value my strengths so much, I should appreciate your pedantry?"

For some reason, Mortimer smiles and laughs at it, looking into his eyes.

"I've always liked the way you evaded any explicit consents, my boy." 

"What else do you like about me?"

"The way you laugh."


End file.
